Maximum Mika: The new bird
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Mika was just a normal 15 year old girl. That is, until a group of wolf freaks attack her and bring her to a secret laboratory in Death Valley. There she meets a mysterious group of Bird-Human kids who turn out to be the key to Mika's survival. Over time, Mika experiences changes that could change her normal life forever. Enter Maximum Mika.
1. Prolouge

**Hello, everyone and welcome to my story for Maximum Ride! I hope you all enjoy it! This is my first Max book, and I'm introducing a new character: Mika! She will be the main girl, but it won't take away from Max and the others!**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

Whatever you do, you have to promise me that no one else reads this. Seriously. My life depends on it. I shouldn't even be telling you this tale, but _you need know._ The events in this story are totally true. They follow the adventures of me and a bunch of mutant kids. I am Mika. I am the victim. But I am also the champion. Here is my story.


	2. Unwanted Guests

**Hey, everyone! It's great too do the next chapter! Thanks for reading! ^^**

* * *

"Hey, do you think you passed that final in Mr. Ross' class?" Liz asked me nervously, for she knew she had failed. I shrugged. "Possibly." I said. I was pretty sure of myself when it came to reading. I loved to read. It's like breathing to me, except with your eyes. We were walking to Liz's house after school. She always dragged me there. She was a good kid, but sometimes she can be a bit...much. Finally we reached her California beach home. She thanked me and I was on my way to my own home. I never really was afraid when I walked home, but today, something was different.

The air seemed really cold for early summer. I hugged myself to keep warm. The wind whistled through the trees, an eerie sound came through them. It was kind of creepy. I began to speed up my walk, getting a little scared. Then I got this weird feeling that I was being watched. _Really closely_. "Who's There?" I called out. I looked around me, hoping I wasn't going crazy. There was no response, so maybe it was just me. Maybe. I kept walking until I got home. I let out a breath of relief when I got to the front door. I entered my house, thrilled to no longer be in the creepy outdoors. I stopped by the kitchen to make myself a snack. The house seemed strangely quiet. Normally, I would have to put in my music to drown out the noise. Now, all was silent.

Except the T.V. in the family room. That was no big surprise. Dad always left the T.V. on when he left for work. But where was Mom? And my brother, Dave? I decided that they went to the store and left it at that. Snack in my hand, I made my way to my room upstairs. Something was definitely up. I could hear a little thumping noise then a crash from inside. By now, I was a little more than frightened. My first thought was to run, but being me, I swung the door open.

I guess I crashed a little party. As soon as I opened the door, I saw what looked like male models in my_ bedroom._ On a good day, I would have been thrilled. But this wasn't a good day. "Who the hell are you?!" I shrieked, dropping the snack out onto the floor. "Get out of my room!" Instead of skedaddling, one of the men stood up and gave me a once over. "Well hello, there." The creep purred. His equally creepy buddies began to snigger wickedly. "I've been looking for you." I stepped back, fear taking over my body. Soon, Creep and Co. began to come after me.

And that of course, is when I ran. I bolted down the stairs and out the door. _What is this? Why...?_ I could hear the main creep barking orders to his crew. I prayed to every God I knew that he wouldn't tell them to split up. I ran into the woods, where the trees were thick and it was dark. I reached a little spot where I was alone. I frantically grabbed my phone and dialed my Mom. No signal. I tried 911. No one would answer. I began to cry. _God why? WHY?!_

"Aw, you poor thing." The guy said, standing over me, an evil smile on his face. I tried to move away but another one had blocked my path. I was surrounded. Surrounded by these creeps. "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." The man said calmly. I spat on his shoes. "Piece of dirt!" I cursed. The man sighed and looked around at his friends. "Okay, then." Then the impossible occurred. The men began to... change into..._wolf men? _It was horrible to watch. I stared in terror as the men's handsome faces twisted and morphed into those of wolves: Hairy snouts, yellow fangs, the whole package. One grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I screamed in pain and fear. "_What do you want with me?!"_

The man- wolf-dude laughed and kicked me harshly. I coughed, feeling way beyond frightened. "You, Mika, are very important to us._ Trust me._" Then someone thumped my head and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of cold metal on my cheek. I opened one blurry eye and realized I wasn't at home. I sat up quickly but banged my head on a metallic ceiling. Had I grown? Was this like _Alice in Wonderland?_ Then, the smell of antiseptic cleaner overwhelmed my nose. It was exactly the type of stuff they used in hospitals. I looked down at my clothes. They were replaced with a plain white hospital gown. But it looked like it had been worn a few times and never washed. I felt around me blindly, trying to get a feel of my surroundings. Last time I checked, I'm usually not surrounded by _metal bars._

I cried out in fear and tried to find a lock to pick open. "Hello?!" I yelled desperately. "Someone get me out of here, please!" I yelled and threw a big hissy fit to get some attention. I got it. But not the kind I wanted. "Hey! Shut up!" A rude voice shouted at me. I looked to my right. "Who...?" I asked.

"You're gonna get us all killed if you keep that squealing up." I raised an eyebrow. The nerve of this guy! I'm scared and this jerk is telling me I squeal like a pig? Jerk.

"What's your name, anyway?" Mr. Jerkenstein asked.

"Mika." I said tightly. "You?" I could hear the guy chuckle. "You don't need to know yet." I rolled my eyes. Figures. Give the man what he wants and he nips you in your butt. Men.

* * *

"Hey! Get up! Now!" I jolted awake, hitting my head on the cage ceiling again. "Ow..." Big beefy hands grabbed my skinny arms and yanked my out of my cage. A man who looked like he ate some Steroids for breakfast hoisted my up on my feet with unnecessary force. "Hey, watch it! I am capable of walking, you know!" The men ignored me and pushed me down the hall. I looked from side to side in horror. I saw rows and rows and columns and columns of cages. All filled with what looked like..._kids._ Little kids, too. Where the hell was I? I was thrown into an enormous operating room. My heart was beating with ludicrous warp speed. No. What are they gonna...

Doctors clambered into the room and one threw me on the operating bed. I fought and kicked and bit, But they clamped my arms and legs so I couldn't move. I was powerless. I began to cry. I was so scared. I wanted to see my mom and dad and even my brother. The lead doctor stepped over me and held a gas mask over my face, an evil grin on his face. "_You can't do this!_" I screamed. _"This is inhumane! I saw what you did to those kids! They're only CHILDREN!" _The Doctor just laughed. "No, child. They are helping us achieve our goals. Our plan to make this world better. You, Mika, are going to help" Just as he put the mask on my face there was a moment where I thought _What will my family think when I don't come home? Ever again? _I could do nothing but breathe in the sickly sweet smell of the gas. Then, I was gone.

Probably forever.

* * *

"Iggy!" Max called. Iggy raised his head to the sound of his leader's voice. "Yeah?"

"You see her?" She asked him urgently. "So to speak, yes. She just left. She's on the operating room now. Poor kid."

"Do you think she can help us get out of here?" Max asked Iggy. Iggy shrugged. "Most likely. She's annoying. But something is different about her. I can feel it somehow."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please review! **

**Questions for the chapter:**

**1.) Would you rather have Fang or Iggy?**

**2.) Which Flock member are you most like?**


End file.
